Wynn and Aria Story Collection
by DSX62415
Summary: A look into the lives of the Charming Musicians as they recall their past, live in the present, and live in the future. Rated T for safety.


Wynn MiyabixAria Aoi Story Collection

Chapter 1: 3 1/2 Year Anniversary

(Warning: This story takes place roughly a month before Wynn and Aria go on any of the competition fics that they are currently or will soon participate in. Enjoy.)

It was early morning in Canada where we zoom into the bedroom of an Asian Canadian female with long green hair that went down to below her waist and light green eyes currently dressed in a light pink pajama top similar to the one worn by Total Drama contestant Sir Dawn Rose Hawthorne with light green polka dots who was currently asleep in her bed next to another Asian Canadian female with waist length blue hair and cobalt blue eyes currently wearing a pair of light blue pajama shorts like the ones we see as a part of former TD contestant Zoey Bale's sleepwear and a white tank top that revealed most of her midsection underneath a silk mauve bed sheet. The blue haired girl began to stir awake as she sat up on the bed.

Aria Aoi: wynn. wynn sweetie, wake up.

The greenette began to stir while giving out a small whimper before waking up to the sight of her closest friend, musical partner and lover.

Wynn Miyabi: a-aria? w-what's the matter?

Aria: Nothing, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure that you were up so we could have as much of this special day together as possible.

Wynn: I-I might sound k-kinda dumb for saying this, but h-how is today different from any other day with you?

Aria: You're so cute, today's the 3 1/2 year anniversary of the day we first met, silly.

Wynn: Oh. I-I'm sorry.

Aria: For what?

Wynn: I f-forgot about today.

Aria: It's OK, Wynn. We have all day to celebrate.

Aria looked lovingly at Wynn for a few more seconds before giving out a light giggle.

Wynn: W-w-what is it? D-do I h-have something on my face?

Aria: No, I was just remembering the day we met for the first time. You were so scared of me, you wouldn't even let me come near you.

Wynn: I-I couldn't help it. Y-you were a stranger that t-the record label wanted me to w-work with without g-getting to know you. I-I still remember everything that happened that day.

Aria: Me too.

We enter a flashback sequence as we see a younger 13 year old Wynn holding a plush Snow White doll riding in the back seat of a red 2008 Mazda CX driven by her father: basically a Total Drama-fied version of "Windar: Sage Of Gusto" from the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Game except he had both hands and was wearing a beige sweater with green stripes along with light blue jeans and white and red sneakers.

13 Year Old Wynn: D-do I really have to do this, daddy?

Kaito Miyabi (Wynn's Father): Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart. I'm sure that once you meet this new girl, you two will be good friends. Besides, you like playing music with me and Auntie Cali, don't you?

Wynn: Y-yes, daddy. B-b-but I-I know you and Auntie, and I-I'm s-scared of strangers. W-w-what if they're mean to me?

Kaito: From what I've heard, this girl is an absolute angel, and she loves meeting new people. And you're friends with Dr. Bella, aren't you?

Wynn: B-but I got to meet her before we started my sessions w-with her.

Kaito: And now you get to meet someone new who loves making music just as much as you do. Trust me, sweetie. I'm sure that by the time that this is over, you two will be the best of friends, and you know that I would never make you do this if I didn't think that this was a good way to help you come out of your shell, even if it's only just a little bit. So will you at least try, for not only me, but for yourself?

Wynn: O-okay, daddy. I-I'll try, for you.

Kaito: Atta girl. We're here.

Kaito parked the car in front of a moderately sized recording studio as he and Wynn exited the car and went inside where they were greeted by a Caucasian male receptionist with platinum blonde hair and green-ish blue eyes wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt under a violet sweater vest with tan khaki pants and dark brown loafers. (Think a Total Drama-fied version of Quatre Winner from Gundam Wing)

Martin Parsons: Ah, Mr. Miyabi, right on time. And the young lady next to you must be little Wynn, we've heard so much about you. How are you two today?

Kaito: We're doing alright, Martin. We're here to talk with Mr. Cornell.

Martin: Of course, if you two will just wait over there, he'll be with you and the members of the Aoi family momentarily.

Mr. Parsons then showed the young Wynn and her father to a seating area that housed a few plush arm chairs and a black coffee table with metallic silver legs and frame around it. The father and daughter duo sat down and waited for their meeting with the record executive while keeping themselves busy. Kaito was busy reading one of the magazines on the table while Wynn curled up in the chair with her Snow White doll trying to keep herself calm and not panic.

Wynn(under her breath): i can do this. i can do this. i have to try, for both daddy and me.

Wynn kept repeating this mantra for a short time until the door opened to reveal a middle aged Caucasian male with silver hair and dark brown eyes beneath a pair of small sunglasses wearing a a light grey suit with a red and white striped neck tie and light brown loafers. (Think a TD-ified version of Professor Ozpin from RWBY.)

Oliver Cornell: Ah, Kaito. Glad you could make it, my old friend. And you must be little Wynn, I've heard a lot of good things about you.

Wynn simply waved hello in a shy fashion as she slightly hid behind her father.

Oliver: You'll have nothing to worry about, young lady. Your father told us about your condition, so we'll try to keep this as calm as possible. Will that be alright with you?

Wynn just nodded yes.

Oliver: Splendid. Let's talk more in my office, the other family is already inside so we can get started.

Kaito: Sounds like a good idea to me. Come on, sweetie.

Wynn: Yes, daddy.

The three of them quickly stepped into Oliver's office where an adult Asian Canadian female with long light blue hair tied up in a bun with violet eyes wearing a white tee shirt over a cashmere long sleeve sweater with light blue skinny jeans and a pair of bubblegum pink flats sitting next a 13 year old version of Aria wearing a white sundress with a black and white short sleeve button up shirt alongside a pair of white and green tennis shoes.

Oliver: Mai, Aria, this is Kaito Miyabi and his youngest daughter Wynn. Kaito, I'd like you and your daughter to meet Mai Aoi and her daughter, Aria.

Mai Aoi (Aria's Mom): It's a pleasure to meet both of you. My daughter's been really excited about this for quite a while now.

Kaito: The pleasure is ours, Mrs. Aoi. I think there might be a good chance that by the time that this is over, both of our kids will be the best of friends.

Mai: I hope so too, Aria just loves to make new friends with whoever she can. She can leave quite the impression on people with her personality.

Aria looks towards Wynn and gives her a friendly smile while giving a slight wave "hello" as Wynn returns the gesture in a timid fashion.

Oliver: Now that we're all here, we can get down to business. Since I've already heard Aria's work, before we can get these two working together, I would like it if Mrs. Aoi and I heard what Wynn can do. Would that be alright by you two, Kaito?

Kaito: I suppose that would be OK, but you do remember that I told you that Wynn has a little bit of stage fright when it comes to playing in front of other people, right?

Oliver: No problem, we can have her perform in the recording booth while we listen from outside. Would that be OK with you, Wynn?

Wynn slightly nodded yes in a timid fashion.

Oliver: Great. Now, which instrument would you like to play, little miss?

Wynn: p-p-piano, p-please.

Oliver: No problem, we got one in there ready to go. If you four would just follow me, little Wynn can play for us.

Wynn, Aria and their parents got up from their seats as they followed Mr. Cornell to an empty recording booth with a piano inside as Wynn clung to her father's side the whole time with a worried look on her face.

Kaito: you're gonna do great, hon. just focus on the piano like you do when you play with me and auntie cali. think you can do that?

Wynn: y-yes, daddy. i'll try.

Kaito: that's all i ask.

Aria was walking along side her mother while she was looking at the worrying Wynn.

Aria: mom, do you think that she's scared of performing in front of us?

Mai: aria, i know you want to be friends with this girl, but maybe you should let her settle into this before you try anything.

Aria: ok, mom.

The five of them finally reached the recording booth as Oliver opened the door.

Oliver: Here we are, recording booth 3. If you go inside, Ms. Miyabi, you'll find a nice empty space with a piano all set up for you.

Wynn had a worried look on her face as she looked towards her father.

Kaito: it's gonna be ok, go on in, hon.

Wynn took a deep breath as she walked into the booth and sat herself on the piano bench before preparing herself.

Wynn(under her breath): i can do this, i can do this, i can do this, just focus on the piano, just focus on the piano.

Wynn then moved her fingers into position as she began to play a rendition of Glazunov's "Impromptu Op.54, Number 1 in D-Flat Major". She closed her eyes and shut out the world around her as she began to play perfectly, inciting awe and wonder as she matched the playing of the original composer, note for note. When she was done playing, she let out a sigh before lying down on the bench before the others came in.

Oliver: That was very impressive, kid.

Kaito: Excellent job, sweetheart. I knew that you could do it.

Wynn: T-thank you, daddy. T-thank you, M-mr. C-c-cornell.

Oliver: Now that I know what both of you can do on your own, why don't we try out having the two of you work together on something.

Aria: Uh, Mr. Cornell, wouldn't be a good idea if she and I got to know each other first before we start playing together?

Mai: My daughter has a good point. We probably shouldn't just make them work together without letting them them get to know one another first. Wouldn't you agree with me on this, Mr. Miyabi?

Kaito: Yes, that does sound like a good idea, Mrs. Aoi. Why don't we let the girls get to know each other for a little bit while we talk some more in another room. Do you think you'll be okay without me for a little bit, hon?

Wynn just looked down to the ground with a worried look on her face.

Mai: If I may. Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart. My daughter is one of the nicest people you could ever meet, and I'm positively sure that she wants to be your friend. If you feel worried in any way, just tell her how, and she'll be more than willing to help you through it. We'll be back in a little bit, you two be good.

The three adults stepped out of the booth to talk, leaving the two 13 year olds by themselves. Wynn then grabbed her Snow White doll from the piano bench and curled up in one of the booth corners while trying to keep herself calm. Aria decided that it would be a good idea to use this time to try and get to know the shy girl in the corner a little bit better.

Aria: So, I take it that Snow White is your favorite princess? I won't lie, she is pretty cute and stuff, but Ariel's always been my favorite because I really like mermaids and stuff relating to the ocean. Plus she has that really cute sea shell bikini top for a good portion of the movie and all of the old cartoon. I also really like Jasmine, Mulan and Cinderella. What about you, which princesses are your favorite?

Wynn didn't answer and just looked down at her doll while stroking its hair.

Aria: I guess you aren't much of a talker, are you? That's okay, you don't have to tell me every little thing about you right away, just when you feel like it. Do you mind if I sit next to you for a little bit?

Wynn looked up at Aria who was giving her a smile and nodded her head no slightly as the blue haired teen sat herself down next to the shy girl.

Aria: You know, I think I heard somewhere that when someone feels really nervous about something, they can try and imagine an open valley where nothing is there to scare them. Have you ever tried doing that when you were scared of something?

Wynn nodded no before returning her attention to her doll. Aria then tried to scootch over towards Wynn just a tad until Wynn let out a whimper and tried to move further away, stopping Aria in the process

Aria: I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like people being too close to your personal space. I'll move back now, see?

Aria then scootched back to where she originally sat down as Wynn managed to calm herself down a little bit. The blue haired teen tried to figure out a way to get her future partner to open up and feel less afraid around her, that's when she saw something in another corner of the booth.

Aria: You were nice enough to let me and my mom hear you play, would you feel any better if I played for you? There's a guitar over there in one of the corners, and I know how to play one pretty good, how about it?

Wynn still didn't say anything as she looked up at Aria while still holding her Snow White doll close to her.

Aria: If I played for you, do you think you could possibly tell me something about yourself? Something you like to do, maybe?

Wynn looked back down for a moment before finally looking back up to Aria and nodding her head yes.

Aria: Great. Let me get that guitar over there, and I'll play something for you.

Aria then grabbed the guitar from the corner she saw it in and made sure that it was tuned so she could play properly for Wynn. When things were all squared away, she began to strum out an instrumental rendition of Chayanne's "Me Pierdo Contigo". As she played, Wynn just couldn't help but fell just a little bit safer around this new person in her life, like all of the things that she was scared of about her began to slowly fade away to reveal a caring individual who really did care about her and tried to actually make her fell comfortable when in her prescience. When Aria finished playing the Latin love song, Wynn felt the need to actually say something to this new girl.

Wynn: c-cinderella a-and a-a-aroura.

Aria: What did you say?

Wynn:y-you asked me who my favorite p-princesses were o-other than s-snow white, I-I l-like both c-cinderella and ar-roura as much as I l-like her.

Aria: Thank you for telling me. I'm pretty sure that talking to someone you just met a few minutes ago is pretty hard for you to do. I'm right, aren't I?

Wynn just nodded her head yes before looking back down to her doll.

Aria: Well, is there anything I can do to make it less hard for you to talk to me? We have to be able to communicate with one another if Mr. Cornell and our parents want us to be able to properly play alongside one another, you know. So if there's anything I can do to make it easier for you to work with me, anything at all, simply ask me and I'll do my best to make you feel as comfortable as possible.

Wynn still remained silent for a few minutes before finally speaking up.

Wynn: W-well, I-I suppose th-that if y-you and I p-p-played together b-before w-w-we start r-recording together, I-I p-probably w-won't be s-so s-shy ar-round you.

Aria: I can do that. Why don't you man the piano while I play guitar. Would that be okay with you?

Wynn nodded yes and made her way back to the piano bench where she set her doll net to her before placing her fingers on the keys.

Aria: Why don't you start us off, and I'll try and sync myself to your playing, okay?

Wynn nodded yes again as she closed her eyes and began playing a rendition of Peter Calandra's "Sunset Sky" before Aria closed her own eyes as her hands began to synchronize with Wynn's piano playing. Before they knew it, the two of them were matching each other note for note. Everything seemed to be going pretty well...well that is until one of the lights in the room fell down, instigating a loud crashing noise that scared Wynn out of her focus so bad that she had a miniature panic attack before ultimately fainting on the piano bench as Aria caught her just before she could fall off of it.

Aria: Oh my god, are you alright? Come on, please speak to me. Hang on, I'll go get your dad and my mom. Maybe they can help. Just stay there on the bench, I'll be right back.

Aria then bolted for the door as she ran off to find her mom and Kaito before finding them talking with Mr. Cornell in his office.

Oliver: So, that's basically my plan for Wynn and Aria working together. Any questions?

Kaito: It seems like it's a fairly decent plan, but what about Wynn having to perform live in front of people? Her stage fright makes it so she can't even play in front of a small audience, let alone a large venue.

Mai: I agree with Mr. Miyabi. We shouldn't make that poor girl go out on stage if she doesn't want to and risk her having a complete breakdown on stage because she's too afraid to perform in front of people.

Oliver: That is the tough part. Since you don't want to have her depending on prescription medication all of her life and want her to work through her problems through therapy instead, I was thinking that maybe you could possibly convince said therapist to maybe work on helping Wynn kick her stage fright off for now, if only a small amount.

Kaito: I suppose I could talk to Dr. Bella about it after Wynn's next session with her, but it may take a while for it to actually work.

Oliver: Which we can use to help our two young little superstars work better together.

Mai: He does have a point, Mr. Miyabi. Our girls should at least have some more experience playing music with one another before we even think of having them go on stage, and if Wynn can work out some of her problems about going on stage through these therapy sessions you're talking about, I would be easily willing to support it.

Kaito: Thank you for backing me up on this, Mrs. Aoi.

Mai: Please, call me Mai. There's no more need to be formal about names right now.

Aria then came bursting through the door with a worried look on her face.

Aria: 'sdad,yougottacomewithmeWynnandIwereplayingmusictogether,alightfelldown,thenWynngotreallyscaredandpassedout,yougottahelpmewakeherup!

Mai: Aria sweetie, please slow down and tell us what happened.

Aria: Wynn and I were playing together so we could practice being paired up and everything seemed to be going pretty okay, but then a light fell down in the booth and it caused Wynn to get really scared, and then she passed out. We gotta go back to the booth and make sure she's okay, let's go go go.

Kaito: Lead the way, I know what to do when this happens.

Aria led Mai and Kaito back to the recording booth where Wynn was still unconscious on the piano bench where Aria left her.

Aria: I'm really sorry, I didn't think this would happen, and I thought things were going really good, and then this happened, and...

Kaito: Don't worry about it, Aria. This isn't your fault, this just happens to her when something startles her bad enough. You did a good job in setting her here and coming to get me.

Wynn's father then grabbed ahold of his daughter and began rocking her back and forth while whispering comforting words to her before she woke up a couple moments later.

Wynn: D-daddy? W-what happened?

Kaito: Aria grabbed us after a light in the booth fell down while you and her were in the middle of playing. She said that you passed out after it fell and she set you down on the bench before coming to bring me back here.

Wynn: I'm sorry, daddy.

Kaito: You don't have to apologize about it, dear. You didn't do anything wrong, you just got a little startled from the light falling. Just take some deep breaths and try to remain calm.

Wynn: B-b-but i-if I can't ev-ven stay calm w-when a light falls down, h-how am I ever gonna be n-normal?

Kaito: Sweetheart, you and I both know that there's no such thing as normal in this world. You just have to take things one step at a time, I'm sure that you'll be able to do this if you just try hard enough and don't rush into things.

Oliver: He's right, you know. I really don't want to make you do something you don't think you're ready to do right off the bat. For now, we'll just have you two practice working together, and then when you both feel that you're ready, we might just try to record something. Does that seem good to you two?

Aria: I'd be willing to go with that.

Wynn just nodded yes shyly while still in her father's arms.

Oliver: Great. Now then, I think we covered enough ground for today. Why don't you guys head on home and we can have you two practice a little more tomorrow. Unless of course, anyone has other things to attend to.

Kaito: We can come in tomorrow, but the day after, my oldest has a physical with her doctor so we won't be able to come by then.

Mai: And I have a meeting with the school board that day, so I won't be able to bring Aria here either.

Oliver: Good to know. So I'll see you guys tomorrow?

Kaito: We'll be here if nothing comes up.

Mai: So will we.

Oliver: Okay then, I'll see all four of you guys hopefully tomorrow. Have a good one.

We then see Aria in the back seat of her mom's gold colored 2010 Ford Fusion on their way home.

Mai: Well, did you have a good time today?

Aria: Yeah, it was a pretty cool day, but I kinda feel sorry about what happened to that other girl.

Mai: I'm worried about her too, but there's nothing we can really do about it. Matters like that are best dealt within the family, and unfortunately that doesn't include us.

Aria: I know, mom. But it's really sad thinking about what it must be like to be scared so much by something as simple as a light falling down.

Mai: Well, maybe if she has a friend like you around, she might just be able to get through things a little easier.

Aria: You really think so, mom?

Mai: I got through some pretty serious stuff when I was your age because I had my friends to help me get through it all. Hopefully if you two become friends, things will be just like that for her.

Aria: I hope so too, mom.

Meanwhile, in Kaito's car.

Kaito: Are you feeling okay, hon? You've been pretty quiet since you woke up.

Wynn: I-I'm sorry. I-it's just that I-I'm just a l-little disappointed in myself. I-I really wanted to prove to myself that I could b-be brave for you, b-but I got scared by a dumb light.

Kaito: You got around to playing with Mrs. Aoi's daughter, and you performed for me, Mrs. Aoi, her daughter and Mr. Cornell, that was pretty brave of you.

Wynn: B-but I couldn't see you w-when I was in the booth. T-that shouldn't count.

Kaito: Well it counts to me. And I'm sure that Dr. Bella will be just as proud of you as I am when you tell her about it during your next session.

Wynn: D-do you really think so?

Kaito: I know so, sweetheart.

The flashback ends with Wynn and Aria back in the present curled up together in bed.

Aria: And that day started the long road to us becoming not only the best of friends, but eventually lovers.

Wynn: I-I did feel p-pretty safe around you when you played for me. B-but I have to ask: w-why would you want to be m-my friend? Y-you could easily do better.

Aria: I don't want better, Wynn. I want you, I always did, and I always will.

Wynn: T-thank you, Aria.

Aria then gave Wynn a light kiss on the lips.

Aria: You're welcome, mi amour. Why don't you take your shower first, and I'll plan out our special day.

Wynn: O-okay, Aria. C-could you look away, p-please?

Aria: Oh, come on, Wynn. I've already seen you in various stages of undress, you think that I would be able to watch you pick out your clothes for the day.

Wynn: Well, I-it's just that I-I really d-don't like p-people s-s-seeing m-my...

Aria: Wynn, I've already seen your panties, and I think that the stripes make them look really cute on you.

Wynn: I-I-I don't r-really mind you seeing them. b-but...

Aria: But nothing. You look adorable in any outfit, so don't be afraid to show me what you want to wear today.

Wynn: A-alright, Aria.

Wynn grabbed her usual outfit consisting of a white sleeveless top, a black pleated mini skirt, and a green zip up sweatshirt along with some "unmentionables" before stepping out of the room and heading towards the bathroom as Aria sat up on Wynn's bed thinking of the things they could do together that day.

 **(Author's Note: Well, that was the first chapter of my new story collection centered around Wynn Miyabi and Aria Aoi, my OCs that have been competing in Ridonculous Race SYOC fics as the team the "Charming Musicians". When I say that Alister Blooddrive VII heavily inspired me into doing this with his story collection centering around their OCs, including fellow Race team the "Unstable Couple", I am making an understatement. While I did have plans to make this eventually, it was Alister that inspired me to do this to help writers of the stories involving my team really understand them, so I owe this much to them. Anyway, thank you for reading, please don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Check out my other works when you have the time, and as always, DSX62415, out.)**


End file.
